Cat Love!
by CrazyPsychopathicRabbit
Summary: Sometimes it is very hard to be a cat owner, especially when your neighbour's cat hates yours! How was Giotto going to solve this without getting his Tsuna hurt? Warnings inside! And please read and review!


CPR/KM: Teehee a one-shot!  
>Lilly: What about Pet Shop?<br>CPR/KM: _sighs_ I don't really have the time to write on it for now... sorry for the ones who are waiting for an update on it!  
>Tsunayoshi: T- That's alright!<br>Daemon: YES! NO FEMALE ME ANYMORE! _NUFUFUFUFU_!  
>CPRKM: In this one-shot there is gonna be a female Daemon~ _smirks_

Daemon: OTL

Alaude: ... She got him to be silent...

G: MARRY ME!

All: O.O

CPR/KM: No, thanks... I don't like puppies all that much...

**Disclaimer:** I SO OWN KHR! MWAHAHAHA~... _sees lawyers waving documents and with glinting glasses_ ... On second thought... I don't own KHR... T~T

**Summary:** Sometimes it is very hard to be a cat owner, especially when your neighbour's cat hates yours! How was Giotto going to solve this without getting his Tsuna-_chan_ hurt?

**Warnings:** AU, cat-fied Tsuna & Alaude, Shounen-Ai, craziness, OOCness, G's potty mouth, mentions of sex, male-cat-pregnancy

**Pairings:** cat!Tsuna X cat!Alaude, briefly mentioned G. X Giotto

**A/N:** Sorry to all of you who wanted an update to _**Pet Shop: Willkommen im Irrsinn**_, This idea just jumped me suddenly when I was chatting with Maria and we were RP-ing... so it stuck with me! Please enjoy and read and review!

**Keys:**

"Tsuna, no don't scratch that!" – Human speech

"_My, what are you doing here, little Tuna?_" – Cat speech

_`Mine! Stupid idiotic human of mine!_´ - Thoughts

_**Cat Love!**_

_**~ Early afternoon in a house...**_

It was a fairly normal morning for Tsunayoshi, mostly short called Tsuna, who was lying lazily on the windowsill in the sun. Tsuna was an American Curl Cat Breed who had an unusual fur colouring. Tsuna's back, head and tail were in the colour of a dark brown while his belly and some stripes into the brown were an orange. His fur was very fluffy, yet had this silken feeling to it. He had honey coloured eyes which more looked like amber when the sun hit into them. Tsuna was not a big cat, yet he was not a small kitten either. He was more in between of that and it was annoying the cat sometimes when the other cats tried to pick on him. But there was only one good thing that had come from the picking on him; he had met a certain cat that seemed to have taken a liking to him.

He was living in a one family house together with his human, Giotto. He had been a gift to him by some man named Reborn who Tsuna thought was very rude and scary. Yawning, Tsuna turned his head to look behind himself.

Sitting on the couch of the living-room was a man that looked like he was in his mid-twenties. He had shocking blond hair which was spiked and looked oddly enough nearly like a starfish. It always made Tsuna hungry for some fish when he looked at that hair. The man had lightly tanned skin and amber eyes who were currently hidden behind a sat of glasses while the owner of the eyes was reading something. The man was a very well build one, maybe not as muscular as others, yet he had a fit body that looked like it belong to a runner. The man suddenly let out a yawn and looked up from the book he was reading.

"Finally awake, Tsuna?" Giotto asked amused when he saw his cat staring at him with half lidded eyes.

Tsuna just mewed at his human before jumping from the windowsill and slowly walking over to Giotto. Giotto let out a chuckled when Tsuna began to rub himself against his legs and let out a loud purr, sounding like a motorboat when he did that.

"I get it, I get it, you want out, eh?"

Sighing, Giotto stood up and stretched a little. Giotto let out a groan when he heard the popping in his back which made Tsuna flinched at the noise and his ears twitched a little. Really, did his human always have to do that? Giotto was not noticing his cat's discomfort and just walked out of the living-room and in the direction of his front door with Tsuna following behind him, tail held high. The moment Giotto's hand touched the doorknob and swung open, Tsuna had run out through his legs which made Giotto nearly trip.

"_Oi_! Careful, Tsu _chan_, or else, I might not be able to let you back in!" Giotto yelled after his cat with a fond smile.

Tsuna just gave a flick of his tail before jumping over the fence that was separating the 'outside world' from his home. He had not really heard what Giotto had said because he was in a hurry to go and get to his favourite spot.

_**~ Meanwhile at the same time in the house next to Giotto's...**_

Alaude was glaring at his human who was glaring right back at him. Alaude was Bombay Cat; well at least he looked like one. No one was really sure because of his unusual fur colouring which looked like his fur was white yet it was a very light blond. And instead of the usual golden eyes, Alaude had cobalt blue ones. Alaude's cat build was like any others, not too small and not too big. It was just right. He was a very crafty cat which always let him win his fights but currently, Alaude was trying to get his stupid human to let him go out. Which might be a fight he would not win, but he had one last trick up his sleeves, ehrm paws. Said human just glared at him because Alaude has scratched him in the face.

Alaude's human was a red head even though his hair looked more like a pink than a red and he had matching red, more like pink, eyes. His hair looked like an octopus which always made Alaude attacked the hair because he thought it was some squid for him to eat when he was hungry. G looked like he was about in his mid-twenties, just like Giotto. But unlike Giotto had more muscles on his build, yet not too much that it let him seem bulky. He had along the side of his face a tattoo which considered of red flames and was currently smoking.

"No," G said bluntly.

Hissing, Alaude raised a paw and let his claws come out. A certain glint was in his eyes, a glint G easily recognized and scowled at the cat. Why had his little sister decided to give him such a little menace as a birthday present?

"Fine, you fur ball," G gritted out while making his way to the front door. "Just get out!"

Alaude let out a satisfying purr before walking with his head held high and tail high in the air. The smugness in him was rolling off of him which made G only mutter darkly about stupid puffballs that had nothing better to do than annoy him. As soon as the door had been opened, Alaude had darted out and run off into some direction.

"Crazy fluff butt," G said while shaking his head.

_**~ At a hidden spot...**_

Tsuna was lying in his hidden spot which was actually high in a tree where an old worn out blanked was lying in hollow tree. Said hollow tree was a very old one and had a long time ago blown over in a storm and now it was working for Tsuna as his hidden special spot. He had just curled up when he heard a twig being broken and his ears twitched. He lifted his head slightly and looked out of the hole that was in front of him. He blinked his honey coloured eyes once when he saw a certain white-blond cat coming in the direction of his spot. He tilted his head to the side a little while his tail flicked before curling around him. Was it just him, or was there pure smugness rolling off of the blond-white cat?

Said cat had reached Tsuna and had taking a hold on Tsuna's neck and dragged him, well more like lifted, him out of the hollow tree. Tsuna let out a loud whine while curling himself together. It was so unfair! Why was that cat bigger than him? If cats could pout, Tsuna would do so.

"_Where are we going, Alaude?_" Tsuna asked curiously when Alaude had yet to let him down.

"_Hn._" Alaude grunted out, not letting go of Tsuna.

"_Mou, I could try!_" Tsuna said in whiny voice, seeming to understand that grunt.

Alaude did not answer and just walked on, seemingly walking without a destination in mind. _`What's he planning?_´ Tsuna thought to himself when he finally took notice of where Alaude was bringing him. _`Why are we going to my garden?_´

"_Alaude?_"

Yet, there was still no answer. Only when Tsuna and Alaude were in the safety of Tsuna's human's garden did Alaude let him down. Tsuna blinked a few times and flicked his tail before looking at his companion who had this glint in his eyes. Said companion did not wait for Tsuna to notice the glint and pounced on the poor cat-kitten.

"_ALAUDE!_" Tsuna whined out, yet it sounded more like a screeching to human's ears.

Screeching that Giotto heard and came running into his garden only to stare in dumbfounded bewilderment at the wrestling cats in his garden. At least he thought they were wrestling. He could hear hissing, screeching and mewing from the bundles of fur and stared in confusing at it. It worried Giotto when he recognized one of the fur bundles as his Tsunayoshi. Sadly, Giotto did not understand cat-speech and thus thought his poor little Tsunayoshi was in danger.

And what were Alaude and Tsuna talking about?

"_HIEE! A- Alaude, that tickles!_"

"_Is that so?_"

"_Y- Yes! Stop licking me there!_"

"_Hn_."

"_HIEE! That was mean of you!_"

Giotto had been about to step between the two 'fighting' cats when Tsuna suddenly broke free and ran away from the other cat. Said cat immediately took after his prey who had rescued himself into Alaude's human's garden. Not that Alaude had noticed that. Giotto, worried about his cat, ran after them to make sure that nothing happened between the two.

"_Stop it, Alaude!_" Tsuna whined out, while crawling through a hole in the fence.

"_No, you are my mate-to-be!_" Alaude said, setting his paw on Tsuna's tail thus making it hard for Tsuna to move forward if he did not want to lose his tail. "_Stop being such a baby and just accept it already._"

"_B- But I am a boy!_" Tsuna cried out.

"_Don't care._" Alaude muttered out.

"_D- Don't you want kittens?_" Tsuna was trying to reason. "_You need a girl for that!_"

"_No, I hate kittens,_" Alaude said bluntly, still not letting go of Tsuna's tail which was thumbing up and down, trying to free itself. "_I don't like females either, always so whiny._"

Tsuna squirmed around a bit and tried get his tail out of Alaude's grasps. But there was no use. Alaude would not let go of his tail and Tsuna hung his head when he heard Alaude's reasoning. Why him?

"_Don't I have a choice in this?_" he tried one last time.

"_No_," blunt, but to the point.

"_Alaude!_" Tsuna whined out.

"_You may be whiny too,_" Alaude suddenly said, and Tsuna's ears perked up, maybe he was free of that now? "_But I like that on you._"

"_No!_" Tsuna's ears dropped at that and he whined again.

Why was it always him with such crazy people after him?

"_Don't be like this,_" Alaude said suddenly from above Tsuna and licked Tsuna's head, purring.

Tsuna blinked while his tail swished erectly behind him, showing his embarrassment. When had Alaude moved to be above him? And for that matter, why had he not notice it? Some cat he was. But he had to admit, it was kind of nice that Alaude was licking him like that and the purring was soothing his nerves. Without noticing it, Tsuna began to rub his head a little against Alaude's throat while purring now too. Alaude watched with amusement at how easily Tsuna had given into him. He purred louder at that, showing his satisfaction and let his tail intertwined with Tsuna's.

_**~ Meanwhile at the front of G's house...**_

A hysterical Giotto was knocking; hammering is more like it, against G's door. Why was that man taking so long to get to the door and open it? Doesn't he know that his precious little Tsuna was in danger and in need of help? But more important, why can't that man control his damn cat? That was not the first time Giotto had seen Alaude attacking his Tsunayoshi. But each and every time Giotto told his neighbour about it, he would just shrug it off and say that it was better than him being attacked. Giotto had twitched at that answer and nearly jumped G to strangle him.

Maybe he should have done that? If he had then he would not be having this problem right now.

"G! OPEN UP ALREADY!" Giotto yelled out.

"For fuck's sake, I am coming already!" a voiced cursed out from the other side of the room.

Giotto sweat dropped at the curses that were coming from the other side of the door and idly wondered if some of those even really existed. But knowing G, those probably did. The man never said anything that was not true. He impatiently tapped his foot against the floor and crossed his arms, scowling darkly at the door that had yet to open for him. _`What the hell is taking him so long to open this door?_´ Giotto thought angrily, his scowl darkening.

"God damn it!" G cursed one last time before swinging the door open and yell out annoyed, "What?"

Giotto raised a brow at G's tone but did not say anything. Instead, he pushed G aside and walked passed him and into the G's house. G stared dumbfounded after the blond who had just pushed him out of his way and was now walking into his house as if he owned it. Well, it was not the first time that Giotto had done this. He glared after the blond before slamming his door shut and followed after Giotto. He wanted answers as to why Giotto had just waltzed into his house like that and he wanted them now.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped at Giotto when he saw him opening the door to his garden.

"What does it look like I am doing?" Giotto shot back before entering G's garden.

"Looks to me like you want to rob me," G said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Har, har, how funny we are today," Giotto snapped back, entering the garden. "I am searching for that damn cat that you call yours!"

Groaning, G lit a cigarette. _`Please, not again! I don't want to hear this anymore_,´ G thought sulkily, _`I really have enough of his lectures about my cat! Why the hell can't this hell cat behave just once? Once! Is that so much to ask for?_´

"What did he do this time?" G asked with a tired voice, following Giotto out in the garden.

"He attacked Tsuna again!" Giotto said with hiss while looking for the two cats.

"Are you sure they were fighting?" G asked, not really wanting to deal with this now. He winced at the words he was saying next, "They could be playing with each other."

"Yes, I was!" Giotto snapped at him, turning around to turn blazing amber eyes at G. "And no, they were not playing with each other!"

G shrank a little back at that gaze and let out a cough. He may have a little liking to his neighbour but he had to admit. Giotto was downright scary when it came to his cat.

_**~ Back at the fence with the two cats...**_

Alaude had curled himself around Tsuna's little body by now and was purring slightly. Tsuna's ears twitched a bit before he snuggled a bit into the side of Alaude, feeling sleepy by now. But inside his mind, Tsuna was pouting as well as a cat could. Why was it that Alaude always had this effect on him when he was angry with the Bombay Cat? It was just not fair. He let out a quiet mew when Alaude began to lick his head again and purred louder than before. It lulled Tsuna to a deep slumber.

"_Hee, you are mine, Tsunayoshi!_" Alaude purred out and then letting his head rest at Tsuna's neck, nuzzling into it.

Tsuna let out a quiet purr when Alaude nuzzled him and snuggled deeper into the larger body. Letting another mew out, Tsuna finally fell into a nice and deep slumber.

"_Cute_," Alaude muttered out.

He closed his eyes and decided to join Tsuna with taking a nap. It did not sound like a bad idea to him.

"_Mine!_" he muttered quietly to himself before falling asleep, all the while purring.

_**~ Back with a searching Giotto and a smoking G...**_

G let out a sigh and took another drag of his cigarette, not even think about joining Giotto in his search. He knew how his damn hell cat was when he was in fighting mood. The last time he had tried to stop the cat from fighting, the whole living-room, bathroom and kitchen had to suffer under it.

"_Oi_, you finished now?" G asked while taking a drag of his cigarette.

"No," came Giotto's muffled responds because he had his head in a bush, "and it would go faster if you would help me, you know G."

"... No, you can do that on your own and face Alaude," G said while crossing his arms.

"Some help you are," Giotto muttered, still searching for his Tsunayoshi.

"Whatever, tell me when you found them," G said while turning to head back in, not bothering to stay.

G knew that Giotto would not do anything stupid in his garden because this was not the first time that Giotto had come over in search of his cat when he saw Alaude fighting with Tsuna. And G did not doubt that Alaude would fight with the American Curl Cat. It was just like Alaude to fight anything that moved, even the vacuum cleaner. Giotto on the other hand had yet to be successful in the search of his Tsunayoshi. He let out a sigh and freed himself from a bush he had been in just a moment ago, searching for his cat. There was still no sigh of Tsuna and it began to worry Giotto.

He turned around and glanced around the garden again, trying to find a spot he had yet to look at. He could find G nowhere and assumed that the pink haired man had gone into his house again. He was not wrong about that one and that was what made Giotto a little peeved. Why could that man not help him in search of his cat? He was such jerk!

"I give up!" Giotto said while throwing his hands. "Where could they be?"

Letting out another which let Giotto feel older than he really was, he made his way into G's house. He was determined to get that man to join him in searching of the two cats. Even if he had to drag the man out by his ears, he would do it.

_**~ Time skip this night...**_

It was night time by now and Giotto had not gone home, even after he had dragged G out by his ears to help him search for his Tsunayoshi. They both had no such luck in finding anything. So now it was night and Giotto was still over at G's. He did not want to go back home without his cat and thus decided to stay over at G's. The house seemed to be so lonely and empty without Tsuna in it and who he could snuggle on the bed then with. G on the other hand did not mind at all that his crazy cat had not come home yet. It was all the better for him. Maybe the stupid fur ball had gone missing? It was something that G would very much like to happen.

Currently, the two were sitting in the living-room with Giotto nearly lying on G because he was so tired. He had run hours around the street where they lived and a bit farther away just to search for Tsuna. But he had not found Tsuna at all and was now exhausted. G had a faint pink dusting his cheeks when he noticed how close Giotto had gotten to his person. He twitched a little and now cursed his stupid puffball again for leaving like that and scaring Tsuna away. Now he had to deal with a half asleep Giotto on his lap. Alaude was so going to get it when he came back home.

"Stupid fuckin' fur ball!" G cursed under his breath.

"You said something?" Giotto murmured out tiredly.

"Nothin'."

_**~ Outside under some bush near the front door...**_

Alaude was nudging a tired looking Tsuna awake who seemed to be content with snuggling into him. He could not help but feel smug at the fact that it was because of him that _his_ Tsuna was in such a state. He had told Tsuna that he would take him as his mate and he had done just that after they had taken their little cat nap. Of course, Alaude had made sure that not one of their humans was around when it happened. He did not want to be interrupted to that time and give Tsunayoshi a chance to escape. And luckily, for Alaude that is, there was no one to interrupt them.

Alaude nudge Tsuna again when he did not wake the first time and just flicked one of his ears at Alaude. But yet again Tsuna did not wake and just flicked one of his ears. Growling a little to himself, Alaude took one of Tsuna's ears in his mouth and slightly bit down on it. The reaction was immediately. Tsuna woke with a start and his eyes darted around his surroundings, trying to find that something that had bitten him. He blinked when he only saw a smug looking Alaude who was staring at him with glinting eyes.

It was the same look Alaude had given him earlier that day before he had pounced on him. It made Tsuna let out an embarrassment whine when he thought back to it and what pleasurable encounter it was that came after.

"_Alaude!_" Tsuna whined out, his ears flat on his skull and his tail wrapped around him.

"_Yes, Tsunayoshi?_" purred Alaude out, moving closer to Tsuna.

Tsuna tried to move away a little from Alaude but let out a yelp when it hurt for him to move around a bit. He let out a hiss at the pain and whimpered in the back of his throat. Alaude did not like that his Tsuna was in pain was in a flash next to him and nuzzled into him, purring to give him some comfort.

"_Hurts_," Tsuna whimpered out.

"_I know_," Alaude murmured out, still purring and nuzzling.

"_Why did you do that?_" Tsuna asked, nuzzling back into Alaude.

"_I told you that I would make you mine, did I not?_" Alaude said while slowly nudging Tsuna to stand. "_Come on; let's get you to my home, much better for you to rest there._"

"_Fine_," Tsuna whimpered out, standing on shaky legs at first.

Nudging Tsuna to move to the front door, Alaude followed him from behind. Tsuna moved slowly in the direction of the door with a limb while Alaude kept a sharp eye on him. Having reached the door finally, Alaude extended his claws and scratched on the door. His human was better hurrying up to get there or else.

_**~ Living-room with a pissed red head...**_

Giotto had in the end fallen asleep on G who was twitching like mad. That was just great, really. G sighed in frustration and let out a silent curse when he heard the familiar and tale telling scratching at his front door. _`So now you decided to show up, huh? You little bastard!_´ G thought angrily while freeing himself from the blond that had a death grip on him. Having freed himself from Giotto, G swiftly made his way to the door where the scratching came from and swung the door open. What he saw there made him twitch like mad yet again.

"What the frickin' hell?"

There sitting innocently, G snorted at that, was Alaude with Tsunayoshi next to him and both did not look like they had been in a fight. G raised a brow at that. It would be a first for Alaude to not fight and actually get along with someone. Maybe it was an imposing cat? He watched in bewilderment how Alaude _gently_ nudged Tsuna to get him to move. It made G take a double take because Alaude and gently did not go together, ever! He just watched on as Tsuna slowly made his way into his house with Alaude following him who seemed to be hovering of Tsuna. It was as if Alaude actually liked the American Curl Cat which was impossible if you asked G because to him Alaude was the most antisocialist cat that he had ever met.

When the cats were inside the house, G closed the door and just watched on how the two walked in the direction of the living-room where Alaude had made himself a nice corner with many blankets and pillows. Of course, most of them had been destroyed and ripped to pieces but some were still okay to be used. _`What the hell did I miss?_´ G asked himself, following the cats.

"_Stupid human, should leave us alone_," Alaude hissed out while making sure that Tsuna was lying comfortable before curling around him.

"_It's not that bad_," Tsuna murmured out while snuggling into Alaude.

"_It is, he is staring at us_," he hissed out again.

"'_M sleepy_," Tsuna mumbled tiredly, his tail curled around him while his ears twitched a little. "_Night_."

Alaude just watched Tsuna falling back asleep again just after having stood up. Maybe his little mate was more tired than he had first thought? He purred a little before nuzzling into Tsuna's neck, seemingly to try and sleep.

"Crazy cat," muttered G out. "Now what do I do with him?"

He shot a quick glance to Giotto who looked like he was about to roll off of the couch and he let out a quiet groan. Better get that idiot to bed before he did anything stupid in his sleep, like falling off of the couch. Sighing again, G picked up the slumbering blond and made his way to his bedroom. The blond wouldn't mind sleeping together with G in one bed, right?

"'Course not, he can handle it."

Oh how wrong G was. But that was something he would only find out the coming morning.

_**~ Time skip the next morning in the living-room...**_

"GAAAAAAAAHHH!"

A loud shrieked echoed through G's house which let Alaude and Tsuna wake from their sleep startled and looking confused around the living-room. Trying to figure out where that horrible sound came from.

"Why are you in my bed, G?" the same voice screeched out.

"Shudup! This ain't your bed, it's mine!" another voiced said groggily.

"HOW DID I MANAGE TO BE IN YOUR BED THEN, YOU RAPIST?"

"I am not a damn rapist, Giotto!" the voice now groaned out.

"Oh really?" mockingly asked Giotto.

"This is way too early for me to deal with," G muttered out. "You feel asleep here, 'member!"

There were a few seconds of silence before an understanding 'Oh' was muttered out.

"Finally..."

Alaude hissed to himself when he heard that pointless argument. Humans were such idiots sometimes! Tsuna on the other hand let out a quiet sigh before standing up, stretching a little and letting out a satisfied purr when he found out that he was not hurting anymore from yesterday, well not as much. He slowly made his way out of the living-room with a slight limb and tracked his human down who was now silent. His ears twitched a little while his tail was swishing behind him gently. Alaude shook his head before he followed Tsuna. He could not believe that his human had finally found a mate for himself.

Alaude had always been sure that the idiot would always be alone. Shame he was not. But there was only one good thing coming from that. His mate was the human of his Tsunayoshi and that meant moving in together which also means his little mate would be always around him. Tsuna suddenly shivered and let out a quiet whimper, why was he suddenly getting the feeling as if Alaude was planning something? Something which would not be good for him in anyway?

But Tsuna did not get any chance to think more about when Alaude suddenly pulled him back by his tail with his mouth. He blinked when he saw how the door to the bedroom was getting farther away and tilted his head to side with his ears flicking. _`Huh?_´

"_Tsunayoshi, are you alright?_" Alaude asked, after having pulled Tsuna back so he was next to him.

"_Huh?_" Tsuna tilted his head to the side at that and blinked. "_I think so?_"

Humming, Alaude lifted his paw up and laid it on Tsuna's head, letting it look like some kind of petting. Tsuna looked with big eyes at Alaude while his ears twitched. What was the white-blond Bombay Cat thinking about now?

"What the hell...?" a voice suddenly cut through their silence and let their heads turn to it, the paw still on Tsuna's head.

There standing with wide eyes was Giotto who was staring at Alaude and Tsuna who were in the middle of the hall. He was a bit surprised when he saw that Alaude was not attacking his cat and seemed to be... petting him? Did he miss something or was today opposite day?

"It's official!" G suddenly said from behind Giotto. "My cat has gone nuts!"

"Not only yours, G, not only yours," Giotto said with a blank voice.

"_Our humans are idiots_," Alaude said, well to Giotto and G it sounded like a mew.

"_Th- They are not that bad, you know that_," Tsuna protested, yet again to G and Giotto it was more like a low mew that sounded almost whiny.

"_Yes, they are and they are staring at us funnily again_," Alaude hissed out, hackles rising and glaring at the two humans who twitched.

"_A- Alaude!_" Tsuna whined out. "_Stop that!_"

"_Hn, no,_" Alaude said, now standing in front of Tsuna and glaring harder at Giotto and G, baring his teeth and hissing at them.

"Your cat is evil!" Giotto said while pointing at it.

"Tell me something I don't know already," G said while glaring back at his cat.

Tsuna let out a low whine which broke Alaude out of his hissing fit and turned to Tsuna and acted like nothing had happened. He nuzzled Tsuna bit before nudging him with his paw to move. He did not want to stay with those idiot humans and would rather be alone with Tsuna now.

"... Did your cat just cat-napped my Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked after the two cats had vanished.

"I think so," G said with a groan.

"I am going to kill your crazy cat."

"I know, Giotto, I know."

_**~ Meanwhile with said crazy cat...**_

"_Where are we going?_"

"_Out._"

"_Why?_" Tsuna asked curiously.

"_Away from the idiots we call our humans._"

"_Oh..._"

Tsuna did not ask any more questions after that and just followed Alaude who was leading him to Tsuna's hidden spot. Tsuna let out a delighted mew before speeding past Alaude and into his hollow tree to snuggle into the blankets that were in it. Alaude shook his head and followed Tsuna in a much calmer space.

"_And he says he is not a kitten_," he murmured to himself.

_**~ Time skip a few weeks Giotto's house...**_

Alaude was lying in a corner in the living-room of Giotto's house that he had claimed as his two weeks ago. Tsuna was lying next to him and having a little nap while Giotto and G were both sitting on the couch and relaxing. Alaude didn't pay any attention to them and rather watched his little mate sleeping next to him. And was it just him, or had Tsuna getting lazier lately? He shrugged it off as well as a cat could and eyed the two humans who had gotten cuddlier with each other since the past three weeks. Alaude could give a rat's ass about it if those two had now mated or not because the only good thing that had come out of for him was such a simple thing.

He got to live with his little Tsunayoshi which was a great plus even if he had now another human to look after. Really, cats had it not easy sometimes.

"Your sister must be crazy when she decided to give you a cat as a present," Giotto commented on how G had gotten Alaude.

"Of course, she is," G snorted out. "It doesn't help me that our mother encouraged her to give that cat to me."

"... I don't know what to say to that," Giotto admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Better say nothing about it," G said while leaning back into the couch. "And you are getting way too lazy, fur ball!"

An angry mew was his answer with much hissing and bared teeth.

"Yea, yea, hate you too, you furry football!"

More hissing was the answer to that.

"What was that, you damn fluff butt?"

Giotto sweat dropped at the way G was having an argument with his cat. Not that it was the first time that he had seen this happening. Yet, he could not get used to this even after the two weeks that G and he were dating. But he had to admit, that it was kind of hilarious. Tsuna had meanwhile woken up from his little nap and let out a mew, catching the attention of the hissing Alaude who was now focusing his whole attention Tsuna. Tsuna let out a quiet purr when Alaude began to dot upon him and licked Alaude's nose, his ears twitched and tail thumbing up and down.

G on the other hand did not like it that Alaude and his argument were ignored by said cat in favour of cuddling with Giotto's cat and just when he was about to let a witty comeback out too.

"You are sulking, G." Giotto said an amused laced voice.

"Tch!"

Shaking his head, Giotto petted G slightly on the head who just gave him a scorning look.

"Alright, alright, no petting for you then!"

"Hn!"

"Hn is not a word and you know that, G!" Giotto scolded lightly. "Haven't we talked about this by now? Grunting answers is not talking!"

"Whatever!"

Alaude glared at his loud human when he felt Tsuna letting out a whine at the noise. Someone was going to pay for making Tsuna feel so distress and he had already the perfect candidate found that was going to get it now.

"Honestly!" Giotto said with a tired voice. "You are impossible!"

"Yea- OUCH!" G suddenly yelled out when his face suddenly jumped by Alaude who was digging his claws into the soft flesh of his face and began to scratch it. "OUCH! GET THAT- GAA! DAMN FUCKING- YOWCH! RABID FOOTBALL OF FUR OFF OF ME!"

Giotto was staring with wide eyes at G who had a face full of Alaude and did not know whether he should help or laugh at what he saw. Not knowing what to do, Giotto settled for watching in dumbfounded silence the scene in front of him.

"Gah, FUCKING MOUSE CATCHER!"

A loud hissing was the answer to that.

"Oh god... only you G," Giotto said with a sweat drop while watching his boyfriend and the cat fight. "Gets a whole new meaning to a cat fight..."

Tsuna had meanwhile woken up from his nap and stared in annoyance at Alaude and G rolling on the ground. Was it just him, or was Alaude smirking down at G? Nah, that was not possible. Cats couldn't smirk but with Alaude, Tsuna wasn't so sure sometimes. Letting a quiet mew, Tsuna stretched a little before walking away from the corner and out of the living-room, searching for a quiet place.

"_Stupid Alaude, not letting me sleep_," he whined to himself while walking into Giotto's bedroom. "_Much better, all the silence I need!_"

Jumping on the bed, Tsuna settled down on one of the fluffy pillows and curled up on it, falling asleep immediately on it.

_**~ Another time skip Giotto's bedroom...**_

Tsuna was lying under Giotto's bed and breathing heavily. Since the past few minutes he had horrible pains and aches coming from his stomach and it felt like he was being ripped apart. He let out a quiet whimper when another wave of pain raked his body. This was not what he had wanted to happen when it finally happened.

"_S- Stupid A- Alaude, i- it's a- all his fault!_" Tsuna hissed out, only yelp in pain again after that.

_**~ Time skip three days in another part of the house...**_

Giotto was searching for his cat that had went missing three days ago and had yet to be seen again. He was sure that he had not let Tsuna out at that day or that a window or door was open for Tsuna so that he could get out. It did not help the matters that Tsuna had become so lazy and fat in the past nine weeks. Tsuna had become fat around his mid-section and was even more affectionate than usual. He had always been found snuggling with Alaude or G or with him. It puzzled Giotto to no end.

"Where could he be...?"

Giotto blinked when he suddenly heard loud mewing coming from the direction of his bedroom. Curiously Giotto followed the sound which only grew louder the closer he came to his room. Why was there mewing coming from his bedroom anyways? He silently opened the door and looked around the room when he heard the mewing becoming louder. He looked around his room, yet he could not spot from where the sound was coming and it frustrated him.

"What the hell...?"

It was then that he noticed that the mewing was coming from under his bed. Going on all fours, Giotto looked under his bed and his eyes widened. So that was what Reborn had meant when he said that Tsunayoshi was not a normal American Curl Cat. But what puzzled him more was, how had he not notice it that Tsuna was under his bed all along?

"I need to have a chat with G."

_**~ Another short time skip still in Giotto's bedroom...**_

Giotto together with G was staring with wide eyes at the scene under his bed. Alaude was next to them and staring at Tsuna who was surrounded by six little puffballs. Three of those were black looked like Alaude yet had not his colouring while the last three who were looking just like Tsuna with the same colouring of fur. It was a very cute sight to behold.

"... Your cat is a male, right?" G asked with a blank voice.

"Yes," Giotto said with happy voice.

"How can he be pregnant then?" G nearly shrieked out.

"I dunno, Reborn had just told me that Tsuna was a special form of the American Curl Cat and he had left it at that!" he chirped out.

"Why the fucking hell are you so happy about that?" G hissed out.

"It makes us in-laws!"

"... You are an idiot, why am I going out with you again?"

"You are so mean to me, you know that?"

Alaude's ears flicked while his tail twitched at the stupid bickering from the two humans. He was more fixed on the sight before him. He had noticed that something was wrong with his little mate but he had never thought that his little mate had been with kittens. That was so great, so much for not having any kittens together with Tsuna.

"_Tsunayoshi_," Alaude said while slowly walking over to his lying mate.

"_Mhmm...?_"

"_Why did you not tell me?_" Alaude demanded to know.

Tsuna flinched a little at the tone Alaude was using at him which let their little kittens mew in protest. Ignoring Alaude for the moment, Tsuna started purring while curling himself around the kittens some more. Alaude stared on at how Tsuna was handling this little problem already and let out a silent sigh. He curled himself around the other side of Tsuna so the kittens were in the middle of them and slowly intertwined their tails. Tsuna looked in surprise at Alaude who nuzzled against his head a little, letting out his own purr.

"_You still didn't answer me_," Alaude murmured out, not letting up from his nuzzling.

"_W- Well, I- I was afraid of what you would say,_" Tsuna began with a nervous stutter. "_Y- You sa- said you didn't w- want kittens..._"

"_Stupid Tsunayoshi_," Alaude said while licking Tsuna's face gently.

"_Hunn?_"

Now Tsuna was confused. Shouldn't Alaude be angry at him for keeping this from him?

"_They are __**OUR**__ kittens, I would not hate for that or leave you,_" Alaude said in a possessive way. "_You are mine alone... as are those puffballs and now I have to share you with them!_"

Tsuna blinked at the last part of the sentence and how it nearly sounded like Alaude was whining at him. No way, Alaude really was whining! Tsuna just blinked in surprise before burrowing his head under Alaude's chin and quietly letting out a laugh, well as much as a cat could laugh that is. It sounded more like some whining and hissing.

"_Are you laughing at me?_"

"_N- No!_"

_**~ Another time skip outside in the gardens...**_

It had been a week since the six little kittens had been born and Tsuna was currently outside with them for their first time. Tsuna was lying under a shady tree while the kittens were playing in the sun and seemed to wrestle with each other. Well, Alaude's mini-me's were wrestling with each other with Alaude was watching over them from wherever he was hiding in. Tsuna's mini-me's were lying with their 'mother' under the tree watching their siblings play.

"_Mummy?_" the tiniest of the brown puff balls asked.

"_What is it, Kyoko?_"

"_Where is daddy?_"

"_I bet he went out to anger the pink-head again!_" Aria said with happy voice.

"_Pink-Octopus-head, you mean,_" Uni chirped out.

"_No name callings, and your father is about to pounce on your other siblings_," Tsuna said with an amused voice.

"_Huuu?_" the three chorused together.

And it was true, before the three black kittens could say anything; Alaude had already pounced on them and pinned each of them down with his paws.

"_Weak_," he muttered out.

"_Gah, take your paws off of me!_" the only female one of them screamed out, while trying to bite said paws.

It was kind of a mystery how Uni, Aria and Kyoko were all females and looked like Tsuna, only with a different shade of fur colouring. Yet, Alaude had his own mini-me as a female one only that her fur was black like her two brothers.

"_I bite you to death!_" the other one hissed out, biting already on the paw.

"_Is that all you can do Kyoya? Your bites are nothing to me,_" Alaude said with an amused voice, "_And you, Suzuki, need to train more._"

"_... Can you get off me now?_" the last one of them said while trying to wriggle himself free.

"_No, Fon, this is a lesson to all of you._"

"_GAH! STUPID FATHER!_" the three suddenly yelled.

Tsuna just shook his head at their yell before standing up, letting Uni fall down on the ground because she was sitting on his back. Uni shook her head a little before standing up and following her mother and tried to copy his walking. Tsuna was walking with his head held high and tail standing proudly up in the air and was walking in the direction of Alaude. Aria and Kyoko followed them and tried to walk just like their mother did. But sadly, the three failed at that and always fell to the ground when they tried.

Alaude noticing Tsuna walking over to him shook his head in font amusement when he saw his other three daughters were trying to walk like their mother. It was such an adorable sight.

"_Let go of them, Alaude_," Tsuna said after reaching Alaude's side and nudging him off of the kittens. "_They need to breath and their hunting lessons are about to start._"

Alaude immediately got off of Kyoya, Suzuki and Fon when he heard his favourite word. Tsuna rolled his eyes and then sat next to Alaude.

"_Thanks, mummy_," the three black kittens murmured out, embarrassed at the fact that their mother needed to help them.

"_Attention now,_" Alaude said and looked on as all six kittens suddenly were in one line. "_Your first hunting lesson is about to begin..._"

And thus a chaos filled day began...

CPR/KM: MWAHAH!

Tsunayoshi, Alaude: ...

Reborn: ... Why was I only mentioned?  
>Lilly: ...<p>

CPR/KM: 'CAUSE ITS FUN


End file.
